The best gift mikan had ever received on her bday
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: Aoi was wondering what was the best gift that mikan had ever received on her last birthday that’s why she asked her onee-chan about it privately. What will be mikan’s answer? –one shot- this story is just REWRITTEN n n R&R please! :


The best gift that mikan had ever received on her b-day

Summary: Aoi was wondering what was the best gift that mikan had ever received on her last birthday that's why she asked her onee-chan about it privately. What will be mikan's answer? –one shot-

Disclaimer: I never owned GAKUEN will I own it..huhu u_u..Nut I do own the wrong grammars

* * *

chapter 1: secretive topic

It was 9:00 pm already at Tokyo, Japan and everyone was sleeping already ( I guess). Except for two girls at a mansion called HYUUGA RESIDENCE.

"Neh!! Onee-chan (mikan) can I ask you something? "Aoi asked innocently at the girl beside her.

"Sure, anything just don't ask something er!! You know a bit personal." Mikan replied

Sakura,mikan, a 16 years old girl who owns the hazel orbs ,auburn hair ,cheerful smile, childish yet pretty looks and the newest member of the hyuuga's since she is the fiancé of natsume hyuuga. Owns also the two rarest alice nullification her original ones and stealing alice her official ones.

"Well, uhm.. I was kinda thinking." Aoi paused." Well her goes nothing can I ask you your best gift that you have ever received last year?" Aoi continued." It's your birthday tomorrow after all, so can you answer my **SIMPLE** yet hard to answer question?" Aoi asked waiting for mikan's reply and reaction.

"Well uhm- you see. "Mikan was blushing right at this moment since she doesn't know how to explain the best gift that she had ever received.

_Stop it mikan, she will think that your insane_. Mikan thought then tried to calm down at last.

"The **best gift** that I **ever received** is **NATSUME**." Mikan said which made aoi squeal with delight.

"I knew it was him.!!" _Aoi_ shouted with joy.

"Keep quiet aoi your waking them up ( the hyuuga's and natsume)." Mikan said which made aoi shut up.

"Can you tell me the reason why pretty please one-chan!!!" Aoi begged

Mikan just sighed in defeat…..

"Well I thought he was the best gift I've ever received since he always protect me from my fan-boys." Mikan paused

FLASHBACK:

_Mikan was humming a song then a fan-boy suddenly came and tried to flirt at her_

_"Hey mikan-sama wanna hang-out?" The fan-boy asked then winked at mikan_

_"Gomen nasai but I have to go- "she was cut off when the fan-boy suddenly held her hands and was about to kiss it but suddenly._

_Slap…….._

_Mikan tried to turn around and see who is the person who save her from the flirtiest fan- boy _

_"Eh natsu-" mikan was cut off when natsume suddenly shot a death glare at the fan-boy_

_"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on MY girl." Natsume said then was about to toast the guy alive when a hugged suddenly stopped him from his deadly plans._

_"Natsume, leave him alone I'm just perfectly 100% sure that I'm fine." Mikan said while hugging natsume_

_"Oi, polka remember not to go anywhere without me your making me worried." Natsume_ _said._

End of flashback (mikan's flashback)

"What else? What else?" Aoi said with more curious emotion.

"Uhm.. his annoying, a perverted freak he almost look at my underwear every day. Likes to make me mad and furious, never gives up on a fight, he always says "hn" every time I ask him. OMG!! His so god damn hot for Pete's sake." Mikan said trying to imitate the fan-girls who surrounds natsume always.

Flashback:

_In class b everyone was busy especially our couples ( mikan and natsume) who kept arguing almost everyday just because of-_

_"NATSUME HYUUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU PEEK ON MY UNDIES!!!!!!" Mikan shouted making natsume's ears bleed_

_"Duh!! Will you shut up polka I'm not looking at it your always the one who shows it to me." Natsume retorted._

_"Why-you pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Mikan really erupted like a volcano which made natsume enjoy the view more than he expected._

_Baka, baka, baka, baka,baka _

_Mikan fell on the floor because of hotaru's baka gun almost everyday also._

_"What was the five baka shots for?" Mikan asked_

_"It means, " baka will you shut up" hotaru said in reply still emotionless_

_Meanie.. mikan thought._

_Back to you hyuuga natsume- mikan was cut off when the fan-girls shouted all of a sudden._

_"Kyaa!!! For Pete's sake natsume-sama is so hot." A fan-girl shouted_

_"Please be my date". Another fan-girl said_

_"Marry me hyuuga-sama". Another fan-girl said_

End of flashback:

_What kind of life was happening to me_. Mikan thought

"Neh!! Onee-chan one last question." Aoi paused." Please answer it seriously uhm.. what were the things that you like to onii-chan ?( natsume)" aoi continued

"Well his worrying face, his handsome face, though his pride can't never be lowed down I still love him,understanding,his cold outside yet deep inside his the opposite, for short I thank god for giving me MR. perverted-perfect". Mikan replied.

"You really love natsume-nii neh!!" Aoi shouted

"Yes really do!! That's why I told you he is the best gift I've ever received from all my birthday I think." Mikan said in reply

The two just giggled and noticed that it was already 10:00 pm sharp.

"Neh!!! Goodnight now mikan-nee." Aoi said

"Yeah!! Goodnight aoi-chan sleep tight". Mikan said in reply

Both left the leaving room and went to there own rooms filled with happy and secretive topic.

The next moring JANUARY 1……....

* * *

a/n: so like it or hate it? Haha:) I just felt like writing it since I don't have anything to do...:) anyways reviews please!!!!

v

v

_click that green thingie please ^^_


End file.
